


What if Mrs. Coulter gets given a second chance with Lyra

by Hdmfan1993



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdmfan1993/pseuds/Hdmfan1993
Summary: Mrs. Coulter was invited to Jordan college by the Master for dinner. What she didn’t realise was that she would be seeing her daughter for the first time since she was born
Relationships: Lord Asriel & Lyra Belacqua, Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Coulter was invited to Jordan college by the Master for dinner. What she didn’t realise was that she would be seeing her daughter for the first time since she was born. 

Lyra is four and a half year’s old and has the cutest brown curls to go with her dark blue eyes. But don’t let that fool you all, she has a dark streak where she loves to cause trouble. She likes to pick fights with the Gyptian children and muck around with the scholars. 

The night of the dinner, Lyra fought Mrs Lonsdale to get washed and ready as the Master wanted her to be present at dinner. “I DON’T WANT A BATH” yelled Lyra. “You need to be clean Lyra, you are having dinner with the Master and you are meeting someone really special” replied Mrs Lonsdale. “I DON’T CARE” Lyra screamed back. 

Eventually Mrs Lonsdale got Lyra clean enough for this dinner. She got out her only good dress that was grey and white, Lyra hated this dress as it was a little too big and extremely itchy. 

On her way to the dining hall, Lyra was speaking to her dæmon Pan who was formed as a blue butterfly. “Why do you think the master wants us to join him for dinner?” Pan sits on her shoulder and says “I’m not sure, it must be pretty important as you’ve never been this clean before” Lyra gives him a dirty look and he flew off her shoulder. 

As Lyra and pan were walking past the big open courtyard she noticed a beautiful lady sitting on one of the benches. She had dark brown hair and a golden monkey as a dæmon. “She looks upset, we should see if she’s ok” Lyra said to Pan. “No, we should be getting to the dining hall, you know what the master is like when we are late” Lyra ignoring her dæmon, she walked up to the beautiful lady and put her hand on her arm and asked if she was ok? 

The woman jumped and put her head up, tears coming out of her stunning blue eyes. “What’s the matter?” Asked Lyra. The lady cupped Lyra’s face and just simply smiled. “Nothing darling, I’m ok now” Lyra looked at her strange like she’d seen her before. The clock tower chimed to say it was 6pm. Lyra all shocked said “I’m sorry but I have to go, I’m going to be in so much trouble if I’m late” before she could run off the woman grabbed Lyra’s little hand and asked what her name was. 

ITS LYRA


	2. Marisa’s Flashback

Ever since Marisa Coulter gave birth to her daughter Lyra, she used every ounce of her being to try and forget her. Some days it would work and sometimes it wouldn’t. Marisa could be out walking and she’s spot a mother and daughter shopping together, or a mother holding her baby to calm it down. Those days Marisa Coulter craved her daughter, sometimes so bad that she’d have to hold back tears and walk in the opposite direction. 

Lyra’s first birthday came around and Marisa was sitting in her office doing work for the Oblation Board. The phone rang, it was the receptionist from the lobby saying there was a package for her. So Marisa went down collected it and took it back to her apartment. Having no idea what would be inside and it was odd that something was sent on her daughters birthday. 

She slowly opens the box to find a photogram of little Lyra and Pan, sitting on a blanket with toys and books around her. “What sick joke this is” Marisa thought to herself. She throws the photogram into a draw in her desk and went back to work. 

The golden monkey couldn’t stop thinking about the photogram and he knew that it upset his human, but he wanted to see it again. Every time he’d think off the photogram Marisa would hit him, as his pain would help with forgetting what came in the mail. 

That year went in a blur, Marisa got promoted to be head of a experimental program for children and their dæmons. She didn’t like what they did, but she saw the good side, removing sin from children so young so they could live not full off sin and regrets. 

Lyra’s second birthday came around and again Marisa got another mysterious package with a photogram in it, but this time it was just Lyra and she had the biggest grin on her face. 

Secretly Marisa liked this photogram as Lyra looks so much like her when she was that age but saw a hint of Asriel as well. Marisa hires a private investigator to see if they could find out where these packages were coming from. The investigator came up empty handed and Marisa wasn’t happy. 

Marisa would make her dæmon sit outside her office door sometimes and during those times she’d just stare at the photograms of her daughter. She had them put into beautiful gold frames. Marisa loved having them out but only when she was alone in her office, other times she’d have them hidden as she was ashamed of her sinful self. 

Lyra’s third birthday was coming up and this year Marisa thought she may actually do something this year. So she went out and bought a cake and a number 3 candle. When it was the time of Lyra’s birth, Marisa lit the candle and blew it out and silently wish her daughter a happy birthday. No mystery box came on Lyra’s birthday but a week later with a letter and another photogram of Lyra. This time Lyra was posing in the photo. Marisa just smiled and put the photogram away. 

Marisa quickly read the letter that came a weeks ago. Not much jumped out but the parts that did made her emotional and Marisa Coulter doesn’t get emotional. The parts that stood out were Lyra constantly asks about who her parents are and when will they come and get her, trying to climb the roofs of the college, running off all the time. “Maybe we should visit and see the Master”, thought the golden monkey. Marisa didn’t say anything but she knew it was a good idea

Marisa wrote to the Master and requested his time when he wasn’t busy. The Master wrote next Tuesday tea at 2pm. Marisa had wrote it down and made sure she wasn’t busy that day. 

It finally came, the day she has tea with the Master. Marisa was more excited hoping she’d see Lyra, even if it’s just for a split second. 

Walking through the grounds towards the Masters suite, she saw a older woman running after a child, not taking much notice she kept on going. Once she got to the suite, before the Master even sat down , Marisa started bombarding him with questions. 

The Master raised his hand as if to say, if you just stop for a second I can answer your questions. The first question was about Lyra and where she was, the Master replied “she’s hopefully keeping out of trouble” Marisa glared at him thinking my daughter can’t be that bad.... can she?   
The second question was can I see her? The Master sighed and said “I’m sorry, but it’s not possible right now” Marisa really wanted to use her power to over rule him, but then she thought “if I do this I may never see Lyra again” Marisa let out a big sigh and her final question was, were you the one who sent me those photograms off Lyra in her birthdays? 

With a big sigh and a sad look on his face the Master said “yes that was me, I thought you may like them even though I was told you never wanted the child. Marisa didn’t know how to react to that as he was right, she didn’t want Lyra when she was born but since the first photogram arrived something in her started forming a love for the child. 

When it was over Marisa left Jordan college a little sad but she didn’t want to show it. Walking back to the airship Marisa could hear a young child giggling, LYRA gasp Marisa looking everywhere for her child. Her golden monkey heard it too but he knew how upset his human was getting so he’d think of other things to take her mind off the child.


	3. Master’s flashback

The Master was watching Lyra as she was walking up to the high table. He couldn’t help but think back to when he got Lyra and how he now thinks of her as his daughter. Back when London had the last bad flood and that Asriel dropped her off as the nunnery fell apart in the flood and she wasn’t safe knowing the Magisterium would be looking for her. 

The college wasn’t the best place to have such a tiny child but as soon as he saw baby Lyra and baby Pan, he knew he had to keep them safe. Everyday when Lyra grew, the Master could see her parents traits slowly coming out in Lyra. He’d loved watching Lyra grow and not seeing Asriel since he dropped Lyra off when she was only a few months old, he took it upon himself to send pictures to Mrs. Coulter even though he was told by one of the servants that she didn’t want dear Lyra. 

The Master tried his best to raise Lyra like a young lady, but he just kept getting busy teaching the new scholars that kept coming in. He also noticed that she had a wild streak in her and was hoping it was just a phase. He was also hoping it would never come to the time that Mrs. Coulter would ever find Lyra, let alone want to take her home and raise her. 

—————Real time—————

The Master quickly snapped out of his gaze when Lyra was sitting down and she leaned over and asked the Master “who is the important person I have to meet?” The master just sighed and said “I’ve got to tell you something” Lyra all ears leaned in waiting to hear what the Master has to say and then the next minute this golden monkey jumps up onto the chair beside Lyra. “OH, you scared me you cheeky monkey” Lyra giggle a little. 

Then this beautiful lady walks up to the empty chair beside Lyra and sits down. “Lyra, this is Mrs. Coulter” Lyra butts in on the Master and says “hey you’re that lady I saw in the yard sad” Marisa blushing and giggles softly “yes that was me, I’m sorry you saw that” 

The Master clears his throat and try’s to find the courage he needs to tell Lyra that this lady is her mother. The first time he tries, he gets interrupted by a servant handing him his plate with his food on it. The second time, Lyra was too busy telling the pretty lady stories of her mini adventures. Finally the Master clears his throat and tells Lyra the truth. “Lyra dear, can you look at me please?” Lyra looks up with a mouth full off food, the Master breathes in then out. “Mrs. Coulter is your mother Lyra. Both Lyra and Marisa were shocked as she had plans on talking to the Master after dinner about trying to regain custody of her child. 

Lyra swallows her food, pushes back her chair and runs off. “Why am I mad but glad Pan? I thought she was going to teach me, but my mother. I don’t know what to do Pan” Pan flies to her shoulder as a little sparrow and tells his human to “follow her heart”

Lyra wasn’t ready to return to the hall to finish dinner, she just needed space and time to think about what the Master had said. Lyra laying on the grass with Pan beside her as a puppy were staring up at the stars. Then Lyra hears a familiar voice calling out her name. “Lyra, Lyra, oh my darling there you are” Marisa so thrilled to finally find her daughter. 

“Lyra look, I know what just happened was a little overwhelming, but if you like you can come live with me in my flat.” Marisa was trying to hold back tears as she was staring into her daughters dark blue eyes, Lyra staring back. I....I.......I would really like that stuttered Lyra. 

Marisa shocked as she wasn’t excepting that answer from her child. She was jumping for joy on the inside and stood up and put out her hand to help Lyra up. “Come on dear, we best head back to the Master and tell him the good news.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Marisa returned to Jordan college to help Lyra with moving. Lyra didn’t have much in her tiny loft room so it was easy for both mother and daughter to pack and move things. 

While walking to the airship, Marisa was telling her daughter about her new room and how she can pick the decorations and furniture. Lyra was just happy to be around her mother, as on her birthday when she blew out her candles on her cake she wished that at least one of her parents would come find her. 

Lyra only had one bag and donated all her clothes as Marisa told her that she will take Lyra shopping and have brand new clothes made. Lyra was super excited as she’s never had anything brand new before. “Get use to it darling, as you were born into this and my daughter deserves nothing but the best” Marisa said happily. 

In the airship Marisa could tell her daughter was itching to ask something but wasn’t game to. “Just say what you have to say dear” Marisa said to Lyra. “Oh uhh umm........ why did you give me up when I was born?” Completely shocked by her child’s question, she had to lie she couldn’t tell her the real reason. “Well Lyra.......... you see when you were born, I wasn’t married to your father and there was a law back then that unwed mothers couldn’t keep their babies. We didn’t have the money to get married, so we both made the hard decision to have you raised at Jordan college. 

“Where’s my dad then?” Asked Lyra. “He....... uh.... was rather upset over the fact that he was the one that took you to the Master and couldn’t bare the thought of not having you in his life, so he just vanished. Again Marisa couldn’t tell her child the truth about her father. 

After that Lyra just sat on her knees and looked out the window as they traveled to London. 

A few hours later they landed at the field and got into a fancy car that took both Lyra, her mother and their dæmons back to Marisa’s flat. They traveled up a fancy elevator and when they arrived at the top floor, the two big doors opened to a dazzling hallway that had paintings and lots of pretty lights. 

Marisa gave Lyra a quick tour and then showed Lyra her room. “Mrs. Coulter” Lyra says. Marisa just stared at her child and says “You can call me mother or mum, you are never to call me by that again.” Lyra all embarrassed apologises, the golden monkey grabbed Pan and started patting him roughly which made Lyra feel uneasy. 

Later that day Marisa took Lyra shopping for items for her room and arrange for new clothes to be made. Lyra was excited about all the clothes and furniture for her room, but deep down she only picked what her mother would of approved off. 

On the walk home, Lyra saw street performs putting on a show. Marisa didn’t approve of the Gyptians not what they were doing. Trying to drag Lyra away, Lyra was ready to throw a tantrum until the golden monkey stepped in, grabbed Pan in his ermine form and started to walk towards his human. Marisa grabbed her child’s wrist and dragged her and pulled her to the side. “When I say no, I mean no Lyra. We are above these people and if you don’t listen to me, you’ll be punished.” 

Not wanting to say anything to get herself in more trouble, Lyra kept quiet the rest of the walk home. Once she got out off the elevator. Lyra went straight to her room and slammed the door. Marisa didn’t approve of her child’s little temper tantrum, but she let it slide this once as she wasn’t in the mood to correct her child’s manners. 

It was Lyra’s first night in the flat, she was admiring her new room. Soft purple walls, silk curtains to cover her large window that looks over buildings, brown draws and a matching cupboard. It’s way nicer furniture than what she had at Jordan. Her favourite thing was her bed, it was a twin bed with a high headboard. The bed was covered in lots off different pillows and the mattress was extra soft. 

There was a knock at her bedroom door, Lyra knew who it was and she didn’t want to see her mother right now. When Lyra ignored her mothers knocks, Marisa decided to just walk in to see her child. Marisa walks up to Lyra who is sitting on the side of her bed, she gets down to Lyra’s height and just starts talking. “I’m sorry my love, I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. This is new for the both off us and it will take time for the both of us to adjust to this new life.”

Lyra looking at her feet trying to ignore her mother, Marisa goes to hold her daughters hand trying not to cry. Lyra slowly looks up with tears in her eyes, Marisa wipes them away with her thumbs. Lyra says something Marisa couldn’t really understand. Looking at her child, Marisa stood up and just picked up her child into a hug. They both broke down in tears, Marisa thinking to herself “What’s wrong with me? I’m never like this. This child has opened up something in me. Has she healed my broken heart?”

Marisa didn’t want to let go of her child, so she ordered to have dinner served in Lyra’s room. After dinner Marisa gave Lyra her bath and laid in her bed together. Marisa fell asleep with Lyra in her arms. During the night Marisa had the same nightmare she’s had since Lyra was born. It’s always the same thing, Lyra finds out the truth and runs away but gets captured from the Oblation board but Marisa doesn’t get to her in time and she loses both Lyra and Pan. 

Marisa woke up screaming, for a second she had to figure out where she was till she saw her child sound asleep beside her with Pan sleeping around her neck as a ferret and the golden monkey awake at her feet. 

Marisa Coulter isn’t easily scared but that nightmare and the thought of losing Lyra and Lyra finding out the truth scares her to death.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Marisa held Lyra close and never left her side. The nightmare kept replaying over and over in her mind. “Let’s just have a US day Lyra, we can play games, lounge around the flat.... whatever you want” Marisa said to her child while cupping Lyra’s face. “Can we play adventurers and pretend we are going north to meet the bears of the ice?” Lyra looking up at her mother, Marisa thinking to herself “geez you are so much like your father”......... 

“Sure, we can do that, if that’s what you want to do” Marisa said smiling to her daughter. Marisa is usually not into these things..... but she’ll do anything for her child, even if it means doing things she wouldn’t dare to do. 

Lyra went and got her fur coat and then went and got her mothers fur coat. “We will need these, it’s cold where the bears are” Lyra said handing her mother her coat. “Good thinking Lyra, it’s terribly cold up north” Lyra gasped “you’ve been to the north?” Marisa giggles “yes I have, heaps of times” Lyra super excited, “have you met any of the bears?” Marisa looking at her child not wanting to tell her the truth, as there will be a million questions and not having the desire to answer Lyra’s questions, she told yet another lie “ no I haven’t met one, but I’ve seen them in passing”

Both mother and daughter played pretend for hours. It was easy for Marisa as she’s been pretending all her life. She pretended Lyra didn’t exist, growing up she pretended she was rich and higher rank than everyone else. 

It was getting close to dinner time and Marisa said play time was over and that they clean up and get ready for dinner. Lyra didn’t want to stop playing and Marisa knew that but all she did was give Lyra a look and she stopped. It was a similar looker Marisa got from her mother growing up when she misbehaved. It was crossed between I’ve had enough and if you don’t stop, something bad will happen to you kind of look. 

Lyra was quiet during dinner, she would say the odd thing to Pan and the golden monkey would make a screech sound every time she spoke. In the end Marisa spoke up and confronted Lyra at the dinner table. “Lyra dear, we don’t whisper to our dæmons at the dinner table. That is considered bad behaviour” Lyra just stared at her mother and left the dinner table. Not knowing what she did wrong Marisa sighed and put her head in her hands. 

Marisa knew she couldn’t just sit at the table, so she got up and went to her office to do some work. Usually Marisa shuts the door to her study, but this time she kept it open just in case Lyra came looking for her. Time got away and soon it was ten o’clock. Marisa got up to check on Lyra as she hadn’t seen or heard her since dinner. 

Marisa walked into Lyra’s room to find her child asleep on her fur blanket on the floor. Marisa giggled to herself as she thought it was cute. Gently picking up Lyra and the golden monkey picking up Pan, the duo put child and dæmon to bed. The fur blanket was placed over Lyra and Marisa kissed her child on the cheek and started to walk out. 

Marisa decided it was time for her to go to bed, so she got into her teal silk pyjamas and climbed into her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow and closed her eyes she was out. 

Hours passed and poor Marisa was having that dreaded nightmare again. But it was slightly different this time. Reaching out for her child, screaming “Lyra, no you can’t take her from me. Nooo Lyra” in the dream Lyra was being taken by the men of the Magisterium to be cut but not at Bolvanger. 

Still crying out for her child and Lyra screaming back “I’ll be good, don’t let them take me away mother” Marisa was shook awake. A little foggy and still half asleep Marisa was about to go off at whoever woke her up, till she realised it was Lyra. 

“Are you ok? I could hear you screaming out my name.” Holding her child’s hand with tears dripping down her face, Marisa sighed “I’m sorry that I woke you, I had a nightmare that you were taken away from me. I hope you don’t see me as a monster for that to happen. Lyra, as it would kill me if I ever lost you” looking at her mother with tears building up in her eyes “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to act the way I do. This is still all new to me, I’ve spent most of my life wanting you and now that I have you I don’t know what to do anymore” 

Lyra climbs into her mothers bed, cuddling into her mothers side and goes straight to sleep. Marisa slides down and wraps her arms around Lyra and goes straight to sleep. The nightmare didn’t return that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Marisa and Lyra were settling into their own routine. Before Marisa ever thought about sending Lyra to school she hired a tutor to help Lyra catch up on her schooling as the Master of Jordan failed to keep up with Lyra’s education. 

While Lyra was doing her school work, Marisa was doing her own work for the Oblation Board. After a few hours Marisa caught up on what she had to do and went to check on Lyra. 

“How is she doing?”

The tutor just stares at Marisa and looks back at Lyra and her school work. 

“Oh Marisa, you aren’t going to let that slide are you?” Said the golden monkey to his human. 

“I asked you a question madam. I will not be ignored in my own home”

Lyra looks up to her mother. “I’m learning maths, look mother see I’m getting better. But I’d rather be learning about the north than silly boring math” 

Marisa smiling at Lyra and puts her hand to her face. “Darling, you’ll need to know math. How will you know how to calculate how much you need to pay for items up north and figure out how far you’ll need to go. Maths is very important” 

The north isn’t a place she’ll ever take Lyra, not now not ever! Marisa is too afraid Lyra will find her father and he’ll tell her everything. 

The tutor left and once Marisa looked over all off Lyra work, she decided to treat Lyra to ice cream and a visit to the park. Lyra chose her ice cream but Marisa decided not to get any. On the way to the park Lyra decided to ask some questions. 

“Mum?” 

Marisa looks down to Lyra and grabs her hand. 

“Yes darling”

“When you saw me....... when I came up to you when I saw you sad. Did you know who I was?” 

Marisa stopped and couches down to be Lyra’s height. 

“Yes I did. You see every year on your birthday I’d get pictures of you. The Master was kind to send me pictures.” Marisa looks to the side where her dæmon was. Lyra doesn’t need to know how much I hated getting those pictures in the beginning. Marisa draws her attention back to Lyra and smiles. 

“Can I see them when we get back to the flat?” 

Marisa inhales and lets out a big breath. Ever since Lyra moved in she decided to hide the pictures even though they were in her office. Marissa looks at Lyra and cups her face with her hands. 

“Yes darling you can” 

Both mother and child spent a few hours at the park. Marisa sat on the bench and watched Lyra. At first Marisa didn’t understand the joy of playgrounds till she saw the excitement on her own child’s face. A woman approaches Marisa. 

“Is it ok....... if I sit here?” The woman said pointing to the space beside Marisa. 

“Yea sure” replied Marisa 

“I’ve never seen you hear before” the lady said with a curious tone

Marisa wasn’t liking where this was going 

“Which one is your child?” 

Marisa stands up and flares at the lady. Trying so hard not to get angry in a public space and especially one that has Lyra in it. Before Marisa could say or do anything Lyra runs up to her mother. 

“Mum lets go, I want to go home now” 

Relived, Marisa happily takes Lyra’s hand and walks away. 

Back at the flat Marisa tells Lyra to wash up as dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Marisa walks to her bedroom to lay out her clothes so when she was ready for bed her clothes were ready too. Going over in her head with what happened at the park. 

“You don’t think she works for the church do you? The golden monkey thought to his human. 

“Impossible, I know everyone and I’ve never seen her before”

“It was just a thought Marisa. We can’t go there anymore, just in case she’s there waiting for us again” 

Glaring at her dæmon, “we can’t do that to Lyra, she likes it there and I don’t want to take that away from her because of one silly human who asked too many questions”

The dinner bell rings. 

Before Marisa joined Lyra for dinner on the terrace, she went into her office and grabbed the four photos that she got every year on Lyra’s birthday. 

Lyra was patiently waiting for her mother as she was really hungry. At the table Lyra always sat at one end and Marisa sat at the other, but tonight it was different. Marisa sat next to her child and put the photos on the table in front of Lyra. 

“Are these the pictures?” Lyra said all excitedly 

“Yes” Marisa said with tears in her eyes

“If there is one thing I could change about my past and that would be that I kept you. I missed out on so much, I don’t want to miss out on anything else”

Lyra got up and hugged her mother so tight. Marisa never wanted that moment to end. 

After dinner Marisa bathed Lyra and got her ready for bed. Once she knew Lyra was a sleep she went to her office and had a drink. Usually the photos are kept in the draw of the desk but tonight Marisa decided to leave them on her desk. 

Once in bed, Marisa went straight to sleep hoping to have a peaceful night. After weeks not having that nightmare, it returned but now it was slightly different. Instead of the Magisterium taking her child......... it was Asriel


	7. Chapter 7

Marisa couldn’t go back to sleep after that nightmare. After a few hours off tossing in bed Marisa finally got up and decided to go to the kitchen to make herself some chamomile tea. Sitting alone in the kitchen felt peaceful. 

On her way back to her room, Marisa could hear Lyra. Thinking she was awake Marisa headed towards her daughters room to find out she was asleep and possibly having a nightmare too. 

“Shhh, darling it’s ok mama is here” 

That didn’t settle Lyra, it made it worse. 

“No please don’t take me away, I’ll be good” Lyra yelled out in her sleep

“Mama, please I promise, I didn’t mean to upset you” 

“YOU PROMISED” 

Poor Lyra, it broke Marisa’s heart as she wish she knew what the nightmare was about so she could help her poor daughter. In the end Marisa had to roughly shake Lyra awake. 

“W......what, what happened. Why are you in my room?” 

“I was in the kitchen drinking tea and I heard you talking. When I checked on you, it looked like you were having a nightmare”

“Oh” 

“I’ll get you some chamomile tea, that will make you feel better”

Marisa got Lyra some tea and sat in her room till she finished it. 

“Do you feel better now?” 

Lyra nods

“See I told you it would help” 

Marisa walks towards Lyra to take her cup back to the kitchen. As soon as Marisa was about to head out the door, Lyra grabs her hand. 

“Can you stay with me.....please?” 

Marisa looks at her daughters sad face and smiles 

“Let me put this in the kitchen and I’ll come back”

Lyra’s face lit up. She sat up in bed and waited for her mother to return. Once Marisa returned she walked to the other side of Lyra’s bed and pull the covers up and hoped into bed. Lyra waited for her mother to get comfy and crawled straight to her mothers arms and instantly fell asleep. 

Morning came and Lyra was still in the same spot she fell asleep in. Pan wakes up and starts jumping on his human and making his ermine squeak sound. Marisa opens one eye and looks at Pan who stops and runs under the covers. She let out a small giggle and looked down to her daughter who was still happily asleep in her arms. 

“Lyra.......darling it’s time to get up” 

Lyra groans in her sleep and rolls over out of her mothers arms. 

“Five more minutes please mum” 

Marisa smirked and grabbed Lyra and pulled her back into her side. 

“Fine five more minutes but then we have to get up as I have so much planned for us today” 

“I don’t care, I just want to stay in bed” Lyra spoke in a sleepy angry voice. 

Marisa looks down at her child and grins   
“We are going to lunch at the Royal Arctic Institute today, but I’f you don’t don’t get up we won’t go”

Waiting for her daughters reaction, Lyra suddenly rips the blankets off and gets up and runs to the other side of the bed and grabs her mothers arm and starts shaking it. 

“Are we truly going there? I’ve been dying to go there” 

Marisa giggles

“I knew that would get you out of bed. We have breakfast first, then you do some school work and then we’ll go” 

The grin from Lyra’s face disappears and she heads back to bed. Marisa gives Lyra a look and instead she heads out towards the kitchen to get her breakfast. 

It was coming to ten o’clock and Lyra’s tutor is meant to be arriving. Ten-thirty rolls around still no tutor. When it hits eleven o’clock Marisa gets fed up and grabs Lyra’s school books and sits down. 

“Why hire good help if they never turn up” Marisa muttered under her breath. 

“Isn’t my tutor meant to be helping me with my work? I know you usually work when I do school” Lyra said looking up to her mother as Marisa slams the books onto the table. 

Marisa glares at her daughter. Marisa opens one of Lyra’s books and points to certain things. 

“Just do these five and we will go. I don’t have time for this” 

Lyra grabs her pencil and book and wrote down the answers to the questions she was told to do. 

Behind schedule which Marisa didn’t like, Lyra put her good clothes on and greets her mother who it waiting by the elevator door. Lyra chose her favourite purple dress and black shoes and Marisa worse a simple blouse, a pencil skirt and black heels. Walking a fast pace, both Marisa and Lyra finally make it to the Royal Arctic Institute. 

Walking into the dining area, a young woman approached Marisa. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I were you Mrs. Coulter, he’s here and he’s really mad” 

“Where is he?” 

The young woman looks over her shoulder and points towards the big group of men standing in a circle. What shocked Marisa the most was Lyra was in ear shot of these men. 

Marisa rushes to Lyra. 

“On second thought, maybe we should have lunch else where darling. It’s too crowded here today for my liking. 

Lyra screwed up her face and made a sad face at her mother. 

“We only just got here mum, I’m sure we can find a quiet place to sit. We only just got here” 

Before Marisa could do anything a man starts walking towards them. 

“Hello Marisa”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello Marisa” 

Marisa stood still in shock, she didn’t need to turn around to see who it was as she knew by the voice. 

“Hello Asriel”

Still standing with her back to Asriel, Marisa is drastically looking for Lyra. Finally she finds her young child and gestures her to come over. Lyra listens and starts walking towards her mother. 

“What do you want Asriel? I thought you were still up north” 

Asriel noticed the young child walking towards him and Marisa. 

“Mummy, can we go now?” 

Marisa looks down at Lyra and cups her face with both hands. 

“Of course my love, lets go” 

As Marisa was turning to leave, Asriel grabs Marisa by the arm. 

“Is this our child? Is this Lyra?” 

Marisa looks down at Lyra and grins then covers her ears and whispers.

“Yes Asriel it’s Lyra. No you can’t have her” 

Marisa grabs Lyra’s hand and walks out of the Arctic Institute. While walking back home Marisa kept looking behind them a few times to see if they were followed. Once they got back to the flat Marisa once again felt safe. 

Lyra didn’t say anything about the man who spoke to her mother, but deep down she really wanted to know who he was. She knew not to ask questions that could possibly upset her mother. 

It was dinner time and Lyra was trying to gain the courage to ask her mother the question she’s been thinking off all day. 

“That man......”

Marisa looks up and drops her fork on the the table. 

“You don’t need to worry about him, he was someone who I use to work with”

“But why did he keep staring at me? We even have the same eyes......... was that my dad?” 

Marisa was getting angry and wanted this conversation to end. 

“Lyra, drop it. Your father wasn’t a good man and he won’t be in your life. If you keep asking me these silly questions about a man who never wanted you, it won’t end well for you” 

“So it was him, why didn’t you say anything. I want to meet him” 

“Lyra dear that won’t happen”

“Why not? I want to meet him” 

“Just drop it Lyra. You are starting an argument that I will win. If you are finished eating please get ready for your bath” 

Lyra walks off the terrace, through the lounge room and then to her room. 

SLAM

Marisa puts her hands on her head and felt her dæmon put his hand on her leg. 

“What are we gonna do? I can’t spend the next fifteen years keeping him from her, but I also don’t want to lose her” 

The golden monkey jumps up onto his humans lap and puts his arms out, Marisa accepts the loving gesture and then gets up. 

Marisa thought it would be wise to give her child some space, so she sat in her office. Knowing she needed to catch up on some work for the Oblation Board, just staring at the paperwork that needed to be signed and filled out. Out of nowhere Marisa started to stared at pictures of her and Lyra on her desk. 

Marisa lets out a big sigh and places her finger on the photo of her and Lyra that was only taken months ago. 

“I think it’s been enough time, we better go check on her” 

Marisa and her golden monkey get up and walk out of the office. Taking little strides down the hall, they eventually both get to Lyra’s bedroom door. 

Marisa knocks softly 

“Lyra?...... Lyra darling can I come in? 

Marisa waits for an answer. When she doesn’t get one she panics.

“LYRA!......... OPEN THE DOOR NOW!”

Marisa reaches for the handle and thinking it would be locked, it was actually unlocked. The door swings open, the golden monkey goes in first to investigate and goes straight to the open window. Marisa’s nightmare is slowly starting to come to life. 

Marisa runs to the open window and screams out for her child and nothing. With quick thinking she runs straight to the elevator and went straight down to the ground floor to see if she could see Lyra outside. With no sign of Lyra, Marisa goes back to her flat and calls for a search.


	9. Lyra’s day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Lyra’s point of view of when she meets her father for the first time.

When I woke that morning, I was in my bed cuddled up to my mother. She heard me having nightmares and came and gave me some tea to help me calm down. I don’t remember the nightmare much but what I do remember is that these men found me and have taken me away from someone. I didn’t want to be alone so that’s why I asked my mother to stay.

I didn’t want to get out of bed, I just wanted to lay there all day with Pan. Mother told me we were going to the Arctic institute for lunch but if I wanted to go I had to get up and eat breakfast. 

I dragged myself out off bed and walked to the terrace to eat my food. I’ve been living with my mother for roughly six months and this fancy food still doesn’t look good. I shouldn’t complain, the food I got when I lived at Jordan wasn’t exactly fit for a four year old like me. I ate most of my food on my plate. I left what I didn’t like. 

“Lyra, darling please eat everything that’s on your plate. We don’t waste food in this house” 

Stareing at my mother with a disgusted look on my face, I slam my fork into the bacon wrapped prunes and sat back into my chair. 

“No one tells me what to do”

“Lyra eat up!”

“You know I don’t eat these, yet you always give them to me. Why can’t I have normal food for breakfast?”

Mother puts her paperwork down and just stares at me, I could feel Pan panicking as he could sense the golden monkey was going to do something. 

“If your done then go get ready. Don’t think this is over though Lyra” 

I didn’t know what she meant about that but I was just glad I didn’t have to eat that disgusting food. I went into my room to pick a dress to wear to the Arctic Institute. I picked my favourite dress, the purple one with white trim. I got it off the hanger and laid it on my bed and grabbed a pair of my socks to wear with my black shoes. 

“Not that dress Lyra, this one” 

“Mama, I’m four..... why can’t you let me dress myself?”

The look of disgust went over her face and then just stares at me. 

“Because Lyra, you are from a wealthy background and we need to show the people how important we are. We don’t wear house clothes to a fancy place” 

Not wanting to fight again with my mother, I grabbed the dress she picked out and put it on under protest. I went to my bathroom to brush my hair and when I was done I walk out to show I was ready. Mother then went to go get ready, we left twenty minutes later. 

While on our walk, I would run up to shop windows and just stare in them. I rarely got to leave the flat, but when I did I enjoyed every moment of it. 

“Come on Lyra, hurry up and stop dawdling” 

After walking for what felt like forever, we arrived at this big building. When we walked in, I was blown away by all the artefacts. There was spears, arrow head, big bones that could of belonged to a whale and a armoured bear skull.

I so badly wanted mother to come over so we can both look at the armoured bear skull together but when I saw her she was talking to a man. While walking around the case I could see every angle of the skull and I found it very fascinating, I wish mama was here so I could ask questions as I don’t fully understand some of these words. 

I was wondering when we were going to sit down for lunch but then I had the overwhelming feeling of wanting to leave and I don’t know why as I’ve been wanting to visit this place since moving in with my mother. I look up to try and find mother and then I find her and she waves her hand at me as if to say come here, so I obey as I don’t want to get into trouble. 

When I got closer the man she was talking to kept stareing at me. I felt like I was on display for the whole world to see. When I reached my mother she drapes her arms over my shoulders and pulls me in close. I was waiting to be introduced to the man she was talking to but it never happened. 

“Mummy I want to go home” 

I wasn’t usually scared of my mother but I’m always on my toes after that one day when she had her dæmon come after Pan when I didn’t do as I was told. 

I couldn’t help but stare at the man that was standing by mama. I couldn’t help but noticed we had similar features, like our eyes and nose were the same. Then I hear him say this....

“Is this Lyra?” 

How does he know me? Is he friends with my parents. All these thoughts are going through my head. Next minute my ears are being covered by mamas hands and everything sounds muffled and then I’m being pulled away. 

Walking home I had so many questions I so wanted to ask but I didn’t want to make a scene in a public space. When we got home I went into my room to change. I changed into my favourite purple dress and sat on my bed with Pan. 

“Who do you think that man is Pan? He seemed very interested in me when he was talking to mama. I wonder why she didn’t let him talk to me. I have all these questions I want to ask but I don’t want either of us to get hurt” 

Pan just stares at me and puts his little ermine paw on me, like he understands how I feel but just can’t put it into words. Having him beside me is really comforting. 

I decided to have a little nap as I didn’t have to do any school work. I woke up a few hours later to my mama sitting on my bed just stareing at me. I got such a fright I let out a little scream. 

“You scared me mama” 

She smiled at me and puts her hand out to hold me. 

“I’m sorry my love, I didn’t mean to scare you. Dinner is almost ready. Come lay out your pyjamas so you can have a bath when your finished” 

I did as I was told, then went to the terrace to eat my dinner. At the dinner table mother had some of her paperwork she was looking over and I thought this would be a good time to ask questions about that man. 

“Mama?”

She puts down the page she is ready and just stares at me. 

“That man you were talking to......”

“We use to work together Lyra..... just drop it” 

But I couldn’t. I could tell she was getting angry but I wanted to see how far I could go. 

“But why did he keep stareing at me? And why do we look similar?” 

I think I went too far. She slams down the papers that were in her hands and stands up. 

“He is nothing and he never will be your father”

“My......... father? So that’s why he kept looking at me, he hasn’t seen me since her left me with the master. I want to see him, I want to know him” 

“He never wanted you Lyra”

I let out a gasp and got so angry and just stared at my mother. 

“If you don’t stop Lyra, you will begin an argument that I will win” 

I put my hands on the table ready to push my mothers buttons more, but then I noticed her dæmon was getting ready to pounce on Pan and I don’t like that feeling. 

“If your going to keep acting like this Lyra, you can go to your room” 

Without a second thought I pushed my chair back and went to my room. I was so angry, I started throwing my pillows around my room. It felt so good. I then laid on my bed to catch my breath and I just laid there stareing out my window. 

Nighttime fell and I hadn’t had my bath and I didn’t want to have one either as I’d have to see HER. I rolled over so I was looking at my wall then I heard a tapping sound. At first I thought it was Pan but he was down by my knees. I rolled over to see a man standing at my window. I quickly turned my lamp on to see how it was and it was him..... my father. I opened the window and just stared. 

“I’ve come to get you Lyra, I needed to see you” 

Really confused I stepped back and was about to scream or shout to have mum come Into my room. 

“It’s ok I’m not going to hurt you” 

“She said you never wanted me. If that’s true why are you here?” 

“I’ve always wanted you Lyra. It’s just very complicated. Come quick before she comes and checks on you” 

With quick thinking I go to the window, my father scoops me up and carefully walk along the small ledge and down a set of stairs to a back alley way. When we were walking away I could hear my mother screaming. At first I didn’t know what she was saying as it sounded like she was crying. 

“LYRA”

“Quick we better run before she comes after us” 

If I knew this was going to upset my mother I wouldn’t of ran away, but it also felt good.


	10. Chapter 10

Asriel kept Lyra safe for the few days he had her. He had no intentions of taking her away from Marisa, he just wanted to get to know his daughter as he knew Marisa wouldn’t allow it. 

“I know you’ll have a few questions. I’ll try and answer them truthfully”

“Well........... why........... did you and mama decide to send me to Jordan college knowing it wasn’t a place for a baby?”

Lyra looks at her father with sad eyes then looks down at her feet. 

Asriel places his hand on his daughters face and rubs her cheek with his thumb. 

“I don’t know what your mother has told you but I wanted to keep you but she said it wouldn’t be best for you and then pushed for the idea of sending you to Jordan.............. 

*sigh* 

“When you were born things were complicated. You were given to me to raise and I loved that idea but then something horrible happened and you were taken away from me. The great flood happened and I knew you were no longer safe so I asked the master to watch you.... raise you so you’d be safe. That’s all I wanted Lyra. 

“How did you mother find you? She was told to stay away from you as she couldn’t keep you safe” 

“You aren’t safe with her Lyra” 

“You need to tell me Lyra you could be in danger” 

“The master invited her to dinner and then she told me I was her daughter and that the master had agreed that I could go home with her” 

Asriel grabs Lyra’s by the arms and slightly shakes her. This scared Lyra. Stelmaria was circling Pan and then picked him up by the scruff of his neck. 

I........... uhh think I should go. You are scaring me”

With great regret he let his only child go as he had no desire to be a father now as his work is more important. 

———————————— 

Once Marisa knew Lyra was missing she rang the guards and the gobblers to go out looking for Lyra. Her one command was that Lyra was not to be hurt.

Marisa couldn’t sleep as she feared that her nightmare would become worse and something bad would happen to Lyra. Sitting on her chair in the lounge room, Marisa is just staring at her dæmon, and waiting for the bell to ring on the elevator. 

Moments passed and the elevator bell rang. 

“Lyra!”

Marisa ran to the elevator almost in tears. When she unlocked the door, she quickly got down on her knees ready to hug her daughter. When the door open a wave off disappointment washed over Marisa’s face, it wasn’t her daughter the one person she was hoping to have back in her arms. It was one of the guards saying they are giving up for the night. 

“You don’t stop until my daughter is safe in my arms. Now you get back out there and search for my baby.... you hear me?” 

The guard looks miffed at Marisa as he’s tired, his men are tired and they believe they have better things to do than go searching for a bratty child who ran away from her home. 

The elevator door closes and Marisa locks it again. She falls to her knees and starts crying. These emotions are completely new to Marisa and she doesn’t know how to react sometimes. 

“Oh Lyra, where are you my darling? My heart is breaking not having you here in my arms” 

————————————— 

Lyra has been walking for hours, her poor little legs were getting tired so she went and found a place to sit just so her legs would stop hurting. 

“Oh Pan, I wish I didn’t leave the apartment, we would be safe and happy. I hope we find the building soon, I don’t know how much longer I can walk the streets of Oxford.”

Pan transformed into a hawk and flew as high as he could before it would start hurting to be too far away from Lyra. 

“I don’t know where we are but there are lots of people we could ask for help” 

Lyra was strong and brave but she wasn’t one to talk to strangers. 

“I think we’ll stay here for a little bit Pan, I’m too tired to go on right now” 

Leaning up against a wall Lyra was slowly falling asleep. Pan flew down and became a tiny brown mouse and hid in her pocket. 

Moments pass and Lyra barely asleep felt a pair of arms around her head and knees. Too tired to care what was happening she didn’t make a fuss. 

Back at the flat Marisa was pacing up and down in the hallway, her golden monkey trying to grab her hand every time it went past him and Marisa would just sway his hand away. He could sense the tension in his human and he just wanted to help her get over it. Moments later the elevator bell rings. Not getting her hopes up again Marisa walks calmly to the door to unlock it. When the door opens it was one of the guards holding Lyra. 

“You found her, where was she? Did she put up a fight?” 

“No Mrs. Coulter, I found her in a alley asleep. Where do you want me to put her? As I need to get back to my post. I’ll put out a telegram notifying the men that your daughter has been found” 

“Thank you, here give her to me, you can go now thank you again” 

Marisa takes Lyra to her room and places her in her bed. 

“Oh Lyra, you gave me such a scare. Where did you go my darling?” 

Marisa never left Lyra’s side. 

The sun has set and the servants were preparing dinner. Marisa requested that they bring her meal into Lyra’s room as she wasn’t ready to leave her daughter just yet. As Marisa was washing up and moving a chair to be beside Lyra’s bed, Lyra wakes up and starts crying.

“Shhhhhh darling it’s ok, you’re safe with me again. You gave me such a scare, I missed you so much. Please don’t do that again Lyra”

Lyra jumps into her mothers arms, warping her arms around Marisa’s neck. 

“I’m so sorry mama, he came and asked me to come with him and I was so mad I wasn’t thinking straight” 

“Who........ who took you Lyra? 

Lyra wipes her tears away

“My father, he did take good care of me, but he only wanted to ask me questions about how you found me” 

“What did you tell him Lyra?”

“That you had dinner with the master and that you had told me you were my mother and that the master sent you photos every year on my birthday” 

Happy with the answers her daughter told her father, Marisa smiled. 

“Does he want to see you again?” 

“No” 

Shocked thinking she’d have to fight Asriel for Lyra. Marisa couldn’t get the grin off her face. 

“He said my place was in the care of the master but I said I’d rather live with you”

Marisa cups her child’s face and pulls her in for a hug. Patting the back of Lyra’s head, playing with her hair Marisa was happy that her child was finally home back in her arms. 

“Are you hungry my love? Dinner is being served and we can even eat it in you room” 

“Yes please, I’m starving” 

Guilt and worry went through Marisa’s head. Did he even feed her? I know she was gone for a few days but she’s never been this hungry. 

“Lyra?” 

“Yea” 

“Did your father feed you?” 

“Yes, not much but I did eat while he was looking after me” 

Marisa made sure Lyra had extra food when it was served. After dinner was over, Marisa made a bath and put Lyra to bed. As she was walking out, Lyra grabbed her mothers hand. 

“Mama, can you lay with me till I go to sleep?” 

“Of course my love” 

Marisa crawls into the empty side of Lyra’s bed and pulls Lyra into her side and they both fall asleep instantly. 

Marisa loves having Lyra back home in her care


	11. 11

Something woke Marisa up during the night. A loud bang was heard in the flat but she wasn’t sure where the sound came from. Lyra was still asleep, so Marisa got up to investigate the noise. Nothing in the kitchen, nothing in the drawing room or the lounge room. The golden monkey picked up on something in his humans room. Marisa walks slowly to her room and another loud bang startled Marisa. The golden monkey slowly pushes the door open and a tall dark figure can be seen. Marisa quietly goes to the hallway table that’s close to her bedroom to get a gun out. She quietly checks to see if it’s loaded and walks towards her door. 

“Who gave you permission to be in my room? I’ll only ask once for you to leave my room” 

The shadow slowly turns and looks at Marisa, it walks into some light and the face becomes clear. 

“Edward?”

Stunned to see that it was her late husband, she didn’t know what to do. He hasn’t aged a bit, still looks the same wearing the same clothes he died in. 

“What do you want Edward? You can’t hurt me anymore” 

Edward walks closer to Marisa with his arms out. Just inches away he lunges at poor Marisa and his hands go straight to her throat. 

“Your the reason I’m dead. If it wasn’t for that child and that silly man I’d be still alive” 

Scared for her life, Marisa pulls the trigger on the gun and Edward goes flying back. Wanting to get away from Edward, Marisa runs to Lyra’s room and locks the door. Once Marisa made it to the bed she noticed it was empty, quickly searching the bathroom no sign of Lyra. The bed was cold but unmade like someone had slept in the bed. 

A thought came to Marisa’s mind, Lyra died when Asriel killed Edward and all these years it was all made up. Now totally hysterical, Marisa wakes herself up to find herself in Lyra’s bedroom cuddling Lyra.

“It was another horrible nightmare” 

Marisa kissed Lyra on the forehead and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. A few minutes later Lyra joined her mother in the kitchen. 

“What are you doing up Lyra? You should be asleep” 

“Something woke me and you weren’t there and I was thirsty so I came here”

Marisa cups her child’s face and smiles.

“You know, nightmares are just nasty tricks our minds like to play on us when we sleep” 

Confused, Lyra just smiles and walks back to her room. Now fully awake Lyra just laid in her bed, wondering and thinking about what her life would be like if she was raised by both her parents, or what if Mr Coulter never went after Asriel. Lyra liked her life, she liked living at Jordan college and she likes living with her mother....... sometimes. 

Marisa finished off in the kitchen and went back to Lyra’s room to tuck her in and go to her bedroom to try and get some sleep. 

“Are you happy here Lyra?” 

Lyra sits up and ponders on her answer. 

“Yes I am, but there’s one thing I wish you would stop doing”

“And what’s that Lyra?”

“Stop hiding things from me” 

Shocked, Marisa has so many secrets she couldn’t risk losing Lyra again. Marisa started to panic. 

“I have no more secrets. The last one was about your dad. No I don’t know when you’ll see him again, his work is very important to him”

Suspicious, Lyra doesn’t question her mothers answer and lays down again. In the morning she’ll ask about the gobblers and what they are doing with the children. 

“Goodnight, sleep tight” 

Marisa shuts Lyra’s door and softly walks down to her room. Shutting the door then unfolding the blankets in the bed, the golden monkey gets comfy in his spot on the bottom right corner of the bed and Marisa laid on the left side. Marisa couldn’t sleep either and she just laid there. The nightmare was lingering in the back of her mind and every time she closed her eyes she saw Edward. 

Morning finally came and Marisa barely had any sleep. She got up and went and made herself a cup of coffee to help her get through the day. Lyra slowly surfaced and joined her mother for breakfast. 

“You look like you didn’t get much sleep either”

Marisa looks at her daughter and smiles. 

“I’m ok, I’ve had worser nights. Did you sleep well?”

Lyra just nods and then realises the last time she did that she got punished. Waiting for her mother to say something, Marisa just ignored it and kept sipping on her coffee. 

“Do we have much planned for today mother?”

“No lyra, you are free to do whatever you want, but within reason today. But first you must do your school work” 

Excited, Lyra liked this side of her mother. 

“After I’ve done my school work, can I go to the park and explore?”

Marisa didn’t like Lyra going out on her own, but she was that tired she didn’t care today. 

“Sure, just be back before three as you have a clothes fitting”

Instantly regretting her decision with letting Lyra be wild and free for the day, Marisa finished drinking her coffee, went back into the flat and grabbed Lyra’s school books.

“Just do these two pages and then your free”

Lyra looked and saw it was maths. One subject she despises but took her time doing. Marisa walks down to her office and shuts the door. She goes for the decanter of rum in the cupboard and pours some in a glass. 

“Since the coffee hasn’t kicked in, I hope you do”

Marisa takes small sips and sits at her desk. Staring at the papers, Marisa takes one last sip of the rum and she passes out on the table. 

An hour passes and Lyra finally is finished. She runs down to the study and knocks, no answer so she told one of the kitchen staff that she was going and that her mother knows. 

Excited about being aloud out to explore Lyra took her time getting to the park taking in all the surroundings. 

“Pan c’mon hurry up. I want to do a lot of exploring before we have to go back to the flat” 

Pan liked seeing his human happy and doing what she loved. They did so much together but Lyra forgot to keep an eye on the town clock. When she left it was half past ten and when she finally looked it was almost five. 

“Oh no Pan, she’s going to kill me. I was having so much fun, I totally forgot about checking the time”

Lyra’s hurry’s back to the flat and when she was walking down the hall to the living room she saw the three ladies that were there to measure and her mother standing in the corner with her arms folded. 

“Lyra, I told you to be back by three. I was very clear and now you’ve made us wait two extra hours. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry I lost track of the time and I was having fun” 

Marisa scowls at Lyra and points to Lyra’s door. Lyra knew what was coming.


	12. 12

Once out out of ear and eye shot, Marisa grabs Lyra by the arm and her dæmon grabs Pan by the scruff of his ermine fluffy neck and goes into Lyra’s room.

“Why do you have to be disobedient Lyra? I allowed you to go out alone and all I asked was you to be back by a certain time. I don’t really want to do this but you’ve brought this onto yourself”

The golden monkey bit softly into Pan’s neck slowly digging his sharp fangs into the poor dæmons fur and skin. Lyra grabs at her neck and starts cringing at the pain. Lyra looks up at her mother and all Marisa could see was herself when she was Lyra’s age getting punished by her own mother for doing something that could of been dealt with in another way. 

Marisa signals her dæmon to stop and he places Pan on the floor gently and he ran straight for his human. From that moment Marisa vowed to never hurt her child again. Marisa got onto the floor to comfort her child, at first Lyra moved backwards to get away from her mother, but deep down she knew she did wrong but wanted to be in her mothers arms. 

“I’m sorry Lyra, I promise I won’t do that again. You just remind me so much of me when I was your age and my mother use to punish me. I don’t want to be like my mother”

Lyra just stared at her mother with tears in her eyes, she didn’t move she knew she did wrong. Marisa left the room and went to rearrange a time for the ladies to come back to make Lyra some new dresses. Knowing she did wrong Marisa left Lyra alone.

It was getting close to dinner time and Lyra was still in her room. Marisa slowly walked up to her child’s room to check on her. She was playing on the floor with Pan and the dolls she was given by her mother when she first moved in.

“Lyra, dinner will be ready soon. Can you please get ready”

Lyra stopped what she was doing, looked at her mother, smiled and got up.

Like every night Lyra sat in her chair and played with her food. She was hungry but didn’t want to eat the food in front of her. 

“Mama? Can I please be excused?”

“Aren’t you hungry Lyra?”

After realising the staff brought out the wrong meal, Marisa ordered for Lyra’s plate to be taken away and have the food that was told to be prepared. 

The staff brought out the right plate and apologised for bringing out the wrong plate.

———————————-

A few months have passed and it’s now been six months with Lyra living with her mother. Lyra had a birthday coming up and Marisa didn’t know what to do for her daughter. She thought about asking Lyra, but instead she kept quiet about the whole thing and waited for Lyra to say something. This would be Lyra’s first birthday with her mother and not in Jordan college. 

It’s around 2pm, both Marisa and Lyra are reading in the living room. It was nice and quiet in the flat except for the odd sound that would come from the kitchen. Next thing the bell was ringing from the elevator, Marisa chose to ignore it as she was enjoying her quiet alone time with Lyra. 

Eventually a staff member finally answered the door. 

“Well took your time, what are you deaf or something?” 

Marisa looked up at Lyra who still had her nose in her book. 

“Lyra, whispered Marisa. I need you to go hide in your room please” 

Lyra looked at her mother, she had a desperate plea on her face. Lyra folded up her book and and quickly scurried off to her room. 

Marisa walks around the corner from the living room and instantly recognised the voice. 

“Mother? What on earth are you doing here? You know I’ve made it clear in the past that I don’t want to see you again”

“Marisa, darling. You know you can’t keep me away” 

Marisa mutters under breath. “I have for the past six years” 

“What do you want mother?”

“I was keeping tabs on your bastard child, till it accrued to me her whereabouts are now unknown. Would you have anything to do with that Marisa?” 

Marisa stares right into her mothers eyes and stands her ground. 

“Yes I know the whereabouts of my daughter, and no I’m not telling you where she is” 

Madame Delamare hissed and her honey badger dæmon darted across the room toward the golden monkey. The golden monkey is thrown to the ground followed by Marisa falling straight to the ground. 

“I’m a grown woman, you can’t treat me like this mother” 

“You will give me the respect I deserve Marisa. You maybe a grown woman, but I’m still your mother and you know what happens when you disobey me” 

Marisa was staring at her dæmon, the hurt in his eyes reminded her of those few times she did something similar to Lyra. 

Lyra heard all the commotion in the living room and decided to peak. Lyra saw her mother on the ground with hurt in her eyes trying to reach for her dæmon. Then she saw the other lady who was standing over Marisa. This gave Lyra flash backs of when it was her on the ground and her mother standing over her. 

Lyra decided to run out and save her mum. 

“STOP! You’re hurting my mummy. Leave her alone” 

Marisa looked up and saw tears in her daughters eyes. 

“Lyra please go back to your room, I’m ok” 

The honey badger dæmon retreated back to his human. Lyra ran to her mother and hugged her. This was the first hug Marisa has gotten from Lyra in months. 

“So you’re the bastard child that ruined my daughters life” 

Lyra looked up at the mean woman and gave her a dirty look. Her main concern was her mother. 

“You ok mama? I know you told me to stay in my room, but Pan told me we should go see if you were ok when we heard you scream out in pain”

Marisa wipes a tear away from Lyra’s cheek and smile. The young child started getting angry and Pan changed into his polecat form and started snarling at the honey badger. 

“Oh silly child, your dæmon is no match to mine. Now be a good girl and leave so I can finish talking to your mother” 

Lyra stares and stands in front of her mother. They may not have gotten along in the beginning, but their relationship has gotten stronger in the past few months. 

“You have to get through me first. You won’t hurt my mummy anymore”

Marisa looks up to see her child, the one she gave up almost 6 years ago, was standing up for her. All these flashbacks of when Marisa was Lyra’s age and when either one or both of her parents would punish her, she wished her brother or one of the servants would stand up for her. Marisa finds the strength to stand up and she pulls Lyra into her body to protect her. 

“Leave mother, you and your dæmon aren’t welcomed here no more” 

Madame Delamare just laughs in Marisa’s face and heads for the elevator door. 

“Don’t try to come to me for help Marisa, as I won’t give it to you. You’re on your own”

A servant opens and closes the elevator door before madame Delamare could try to come back. Marisa falls to the ground and starts to cry. Lyra didn’t know what to do but hug her mother. What she didn’t know is that’s all Marisa has wanted since she came to live with her 6 months ago. Her daughters love.


	13. 13

Marisa still sat on the ground in shock of what happened only minutes prior with her mother. Lyra never left her mothers side, even when Marisa told her to. 

The golden monkey still in shock, comforted his human and was waiting for her to push him away, but instead she pulled him in for a hug. 

“We need to get away.. far away. Start off fresh”

Lyra looks at her mother confused. She liked living in the flat, she may not off had some good memories at the beginning, but she wouldn’t want to leave. 

“What do you mean start fresh mama? I like living here. I don’t want to move”

“We aren’t safe here anymore Lyra. Where I’m thinking you’ll love it there, but it will take some time to get use to”

“When do we leave?”

“First thing tomorrow morning Lyra. I’ll need you to pack a bag, I’ll worry about everything else”

Lyra got up and went to her room to pack. She didn’t know what to pack, did she have to pack worm, pack light, how long were they going to be gone for. Lyra thought she would ask first so she had an idea. 

Marisa dashed to her room once Lyra left her side, she was muttering things under breathe   
“I hope it’s still there, damn it where are those darn keys” the monkey just stared and pointed to a draw and Marisa searched those draws and found the keys she was looking for. 

Lyra saw her mother going through her room like a panserbjørn chasing a seal, she wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but she didn’t want to get in her mothers way. 

“Excuse me mama, what do I need to pack?”

Marisa stops dead in her tracks and looks at her child, panting from running around she points to the pile of clothes that are on her bed.

“Pack light dear, I’ll buy you new clothes when we get to our destination”

Lyra runs back to her room grabs her bag and just throws anything in it. It only took Lyra a few minutes to pack her bag, so she thought she would go see if anything else needed to be packed or done. 

Still running around in her bedroom, Marisa is still frantically looking for something. This something would be important for their new life, it’s all her essays and research she did while she was educated at St Sophia’s college. Finally remembering that she kept them in a locked cupboard in her study. Marisa grabbed her bag that had money, some food and other things with her to put all her research in so she didn’t lose them. 

Lyra waits patiently in the hallway, awaiting any new orders. 

“Have you packed your bag Lyra?”

“Yes”

“Ok, rest for now, as we leave early in the morning” 

Lyra started to turn to go to her room, then she quickly turns around and looks back at her mother. 

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

Without hesitation, Marisa whisked up her young child and they just laid in Marisa’s big bed till both passed out. 

The following morning came rather quickly and Marisa was up first making sure she had everything she needed and that all their bags were in the hallway waiting to be taken down to the foyer. Once satisfied with everything, Marisa went to wake her child. 

Lyra didn’t want to wake up as she was having the best dream, Pan ended up nipping his human so she could wake up. 

“Come on quickly Lyra, get dressed. We need to leave now” 

Lyra slowly got out of bed and walked towards her room to get some clothes, not realising her mother has already grabbed her some. 

“Here Lyra, put these on. QUICKLY”

Lyra finally dressed and all their bags down in the foyer they were finally ready to leave London. 

Marisa remembered when she use to be with Asriel, he discovered a window to another world, where there was no Magisterium and everyone was free to do what they pleased. Not long after Lyra was born, she traveled to this world and purchased a small house where she had planned to take Lyra, but she never got that chance. 

The walk wasn’t very long. Marisa made sure to stay well hidden just in case her mother saw them and tried to stop them. Since the day her mother found out Marisa was pregnant with Lyra, madame Delamare vowed to raise Lyra as a proper young lady as she failed with Marisa. Madame Delamare didn’t like the fact that Lyra was conceived out of wedlock, and ruined her daughters reputation. 

“Come Lyra, through here” 

Lyra was surprised at what she saw. This new world was so much like the one she just left. 

They walked for about twenty minutes and then they finally found it. The house Marisa purchased all those years ago. During her absence Marisa would pay someone to watch it and make sure it stayed clean and tidy. 

Lyra stopped and gazed at this beautiful little house. 

“Are we going to live here? Lyra looked up at her mother, then back at the house in awe. 

This little house was like something she saw in a book the librarian gave her for a birthday. It was the perfect size for both Lyra and Marisa.

“Hurry Lyra” Marisa said as she pushed Lyra through the front door. Marisa quickly locked the front door, put her bags on the floor and leaned up against the door and sighed.

“We are finally free and safe” Marisa muttered to herself.

Lyra looked at her mother, wasn’t too sure about this new world, she was just grateful they woudn’t have to see that horrible person again……… hopefully.

“Right, this way Lyra” Marisa picks up the bags and shows lyra her room. When Marisa bought this house fifteen years ago she had no intentions on wanting children. One room always stood out to Marisa, this one room is was already painted a soft pink with lavender purple trim along with white doves along one wall. Marisa had always had plans on painting over it and turing it into a guest room.

Lyra’s jaw dropped looking at all the detail that was on the walls. “is this going to be my room?” Lyra let out a little a squeal, ran to her bed nad jumped straight onto it. 

“I LOVE IT”

Marisa lets out a little giggle and smiles “rest up dear, we have a big day tomorrow”

Lyra groans at the idea of going to sleep as she’d rather explore her new surroundings.

“BED NOW LYRA”

Lyra doesn’t like that tone as it always leads to her mother’s daemon going into attack mode to make sure Lyra always knew her place.

The following day Marisa had an interview at one of the local colleges to become a professor in the only field she was great at “Experimental Theology” Marisa charmed her way through this interview. The dean was very impressed with all of Marisa’s research and asked her to start right away. Pleased with herself finally doing something she’d been dreaming off her whole life has finally came true. No man will get in the way of Marisa Coulter.


End file.
